


The End

by seraphem31



Category: any - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphem31/pseuds/seraphem31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote to be an end.  It could be the end of any number of stories.  I don't really have a whole story for it but I liked it and wanted to share.  Short and bitter... (Grammar corrections welcome.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

The air filled with ashes blowing on the wind from the broken, blackened plains around them. Evidence of the epic battle scattered about in blood and broken weapons, survivors stumbled about surveying the end. He stood over her gasping for breath. Blood dripping from his hands as it flowed from his soaked and torn clothing. Tears trailed through the blood coating his face as he glared down at her. Each of her heaving breathes stabbing his heart as his sorrow welled inside.  


“Why?” He sobbed. “Why did you do this?” He pleaded.  


Her vacant eyes seeing nothing as her troubled breaths began to weaken. She inhaled deeply and winced. A smile as kind as those he remembered before her change spread across her face. A stifled laugh escaped her lips, “I did it. They have their hero!” The last of her breath left her and she went still.  


His sobbing stopped abruptly. He stared in disbelief at the cooling corpse lying below him, shock and realization frozen on his face.


End file.
